Shadow X
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: I Don't OWN ANYTHING! It's an adaptation of my videos on youtube and hopefully the continuation! this is a follow up of what happened after the last season of Sonic X AND SONIA AND MANIC ARE HERE! WOHO! I ship Shadonia, but Maria has a part to play too! The rating is random as I do not know how far I might go with this


**I do not own anything!**

**This is a typed up adaptation of my youtube videos! After i finish the episodes I shall continue the story!**

**In the videos I call the planet where Shadow was found Mobius and Sonic's home planet Modius... I'm changing it around here... SORRY!**

**(Both planets had the same name originally)**

* * *

**_She took care of me since I was born..._**

**_Since I was created..._**

**_I wasn't a freak to her..._**

**_She tried everything to make me happy... _**

**_We were both... __different..._**

**_Father?... yaa... Doctor Robotnik..._**

**_But you cannot ask for a better..._**

"HEY SHADOW! THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Hope as she found my secret hiding spot at the tip of the mountain, the strong wind took away her words. She sat down next to me so that I could hear her. "Sorry to bother you..."

"No worries. It doesn't matter."

"What's wrong?" she looked at me like she knew what I was thinking, "Your past haunts you again?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Shadow..."

"Look, I don't like to face the past and you probably don't..."

"Yeah... I filed pretty bad..." on her eyes tears rolled as if they were going to form a river, she was so full of sadness...

But all I could do to comfort her was: "Let's forget about it..."

**_That moment I realised again that I owe this fragile girl my life... _**

**_From what I heard she found me unconscious in the middle of the forest... _**

**_The commander told her to get rid of me for their own safety..._**

**_But somehow she convinced them otherwise..._**

"HEY! Who just said they don't like remembering?" said Hope as she hit me in my side, but then she flung her arms around me in a gentile hug, "Or maybe It depends on the memory?"

_**You may think I have it all good now...**_

_**Nice people**_

_**A Job**_

_**I'm saving the world**_

_**BUT**_

_**I'M STUCK WITH ROUGE!**_

* * *

"So?" The stinkin bat has developed a bad habit of grabbing me by my cheek to see if i'm real.

"What?" she said as it nothing was wrong.

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Oh! Here's so research you wanted!" she passed the envelope across my face to Hope

"Oh thanks Rouge!" she got off the couch and waved goodbye, "Gotta go now!"

After she disappeared in the corridor I mumbled, "So now can you tell me why did you leave Sonic and his team?"

"Let's just say I could not stand a certain someone."

"Knuckles- right?" she was always obvious for a thief.

"HE IS SUCH A FREAK!"

"He's just being.."

NO! It's like he's IN LOVE with that thing!" _well you were too once.._ "He is such a loco echidna!"

I could not help but sigh, "Any more changes?"

"Well we crashed into Sonic's home planet MOBIUS!"

"So?"

"Now they have his brother and sister onboard! Sonia: A motorcycling Fashionista. And Manic: an ex thief, now professional lockbreaker."

"Does it get any weirder?"

"SONIC PLAYS ELECTRIC GUITAR AND HIS FULL NAME IS HUGE BUT IT ENDS WITH: ...his royal majesty prince Sonic the Hedgehog!" she pulled out a photograph. "Manic didn't mind me taking this." On it was a younger version of Sonic with the guitar, behind him was a pink one with a keyboard and a green one on the drums. Apart from the colour, hair and clothes they were practically identical.

"They sure look alike."

"You betcha! They are triplets!"

_Oh no..._ "So they have THREE speeding Hedgehogs onboard?"

"Actually, no.. It's the reason they fight alot but they always end up laughing like maniacs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when they were around 12/13 they were the Sonic Underground and because... umm... well..."

"Well what?"

"Fine! i didn't want to get you angry but back then Dr. Robotnik was in charge and they were enemies!"

"Yeah... I... heard about it..."

"From who?" said Rouge with curiosity.

"Hope was arranging some files and I just felt like reading it..."

"That makes sense..."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS**

* * *

Sonia was full of rage as she stepped out into the corridor, "Oh thats it!" she collected all the anger inside her and screamed, "SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" The entire ship shook.

Sonic, not knowing what he was in trouble for said the first thing he thought of: "Sonia! It was an ACCIDENT!"

But he was too late as she has already called out he keyboard in gun mode. "You call wrecking my new outfit an ACCIDENT?"

After she eventually cornered him he rolled into a ball in the corner. "Damn it! It's a dead end!"

Manic was pretty used to these situations so of course he followed them on his board. "Sonia... That's just water!"

After studying the spot she glanced at her brother. "Goodness Sonic! You could of told me!"

As Amy watched the scene she felt pretty awkward. remembering the first time she met Sonia.

**_She was falling from the top of the castle towers so Sonic got there just in time to save her or she would be a pancake now. As she thanked him my mind rushed off and I only managed to cam down after he told me that she is his sister..._**

**_I felt like hiding under a rock for the rest of my life..._**

During this incident Tails was consulting Knuckles, "Knuckles, You know Rouge can be moody"

"Yeah," he sighed, "but she could of told me she was into research on chaos energy..."

A blast!

A huge ship showed up out of no where, broken down and battered with bright pink graffiti all over, but the team knew exactly who it was...

"HEY YOU RODENTS" shouted a familiar voice.

Sonic was quick to arrive... as always... but could not hold his laughter as he saw the ship, "Hey Egghead! What happened to the ship?"

But Eggman was in no funny mood, "Rouge the bat! That's WHO HAPPENED! It took me a while to ind you..."

"What did she do," said Knuckles.

"ONE- attacked my ship!"

"We can see that..." said Sonic

"HEY You do this to us all the time!" exclaimed Tails.

"Fine then, TWO- wrecked my circuits!"

"So?!" shouted Knuckles, who could not stay calm any longer, "It's called PAYBACK! Besides she left almost 3 weeks ago! What does it have to do with us?"

"Fine then! Explain THIS! Four! She stole Shadow's emergency life support capsule!"

"Okaaay," said Tails in the most confused state of mind, "That's weird..."

"Yeah, Shadow is long gone! It was two months already!" confirmed Knuckles.

But Amy who just arrived asked a pretty good question, "Why do YOU need it?"

"Yeah boss! Why?" said Bocoe.

"Because of the microchips inside it!"

Tails look disappointed, "That's it?"

Sonia just arrived right behind manic on the board, "What's going on here?"

Manic chuckled, "So you decided to show up?"

"BLAST!" screamed Eggman, "It's the DRUMS FREAK! RETREAT!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Hope was about to celebrate the success of her machine. "Yes! It's working!" when a bright green light filled the room. "Huh? What's going on? WAIT! No! STOP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"


End file.
